The present disclosure relates to digital motor controllers, and more specifically, to a digital motor controller stability analysis tool.
Performing stability analysis is essential to determining how efficient a motor controller is operating. Previously stability analysis of analog motor controllers was executed based on determining an error voltage that was being measured in the speed control loop in response to a speed command. However in today's environment digital motor controllers are being used which makes measuring the system's stability more difficult. Present tools lack the ability to determine the stability of these digital systems.